Just Because of a Mistletoe
by qwerty55
Summary: One mistletoe can bring back them together again. TXG one shot


It was almost Christmas. Troy Bolton was ready to leave the house....

Every year, Troy's father always gives charity to children during Christmas. Since his father is sick today this year, he decided to do charity by himself in the orphanage. Troy is carrying many gifts with him.

"Mom"said 24 year old Troy "I will be leaving now" "Okay" replied Mrs. Bolton. "By the way, Troy, honey, your father said that not only you will do the charity to the children. You will be wit-" Troy interrupted and said "Don't worry mom. I'll be leaving now bye!" Troy hurriedly bought the gifts to his car and drove to the orphanage. He's only 24 but he doesn't have a girlfriend though. Though he's in his early 20's, he still lives with his family and he isn't embarrassed with that.

As Troy got into the orphanage, he saw a nun. "Good morning Sister"said Troy"I'm Jack Bolton's son and I'm here to have charity with them." The nun smiled and said "Oh so you're Troy! Jack's son! I heard you are coming since you're father is sick. By the way, I'm sister Mary. Let me show you where the children are" Troy followed Sister Mary as they walked through the hallway. "By the way" said Sister Mary"Not only you will do charity Troy. Another person is going to do charity too." Troy didn't mind her comment and proceeded walking.

As they were in a room full of children, Troy saw a familiar woman who seems to be in her early 20's. She was beautiful. She has black curl hair with hazel nut eyes and has a body figure. "Troy" said Sister Mary" This is Gabriella Montez. You to will do charity together today. Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton." Troy's heart froze as he heard Gabriella's name. So as Gabriella. "Well" said Mother Mary "I guess I'll be leaving you two now. Enjoy doing Charity"

When Sister Mary left, Gabriella said "Long time no see Troy" Troy replied "You too. What are you doing here?" "I'm here to do charity since our company of my job wants me to do, how about you?" Troy sighed and replied "My father wanted me to do charity." Troy and Gabriella stood each other for a minute and tried to remember their memories.

_Flashback_

_ 16 year old Gabriella Montez was in her locker when a note fell. She looked at the letter and it is written "Meet me at the roof top garden, love Troy"She smiled as she saw the letter from her boyfriend. She went to the rooftop garden and saw Troy._

_ "Troy!" said Gabriella "What do you want for me?" "Gabriella, sit down" replied Troy. As Gabriella sat, Troy said "Gabi, I think our relationship isn't well, not good." "What do you mean?" asked Gabriella. Troy took a deep breathe and said "_**(AN:Yeah, Troy sound like a jerk in this part)**_Well, I found a new...Girlfriend"__ Gabriella was shocked and shouted "What?! I thought we promise no to break our relationship!" Troy replied "But Gabi, I found a new one and..." "That's it were through!"shouted Gabriella_

_ Since that incident, Gabriella moved to other school. Troy, however, still misses Gabriella. The only memories of Gabriella he had is their promise ring. Troy and his new girlfriend, however, broke up after two years._

"Come on Gabi"said Troy "We have charity to do" Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "Fine" The room was full of 7 year old childrens. "Kids" said Gabriella "This is Troy. He will be with us today" The kids giggled and said"Hi Troy" Troy smiled and said" Who wants to help me do the Christmas tree?" one of the kids said"I want to!"

While they were decorating, Gabriella helped Troy. John, one of the orphans, said"Oooh, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gabriella blushed, so as Troy. "Now, now,"said Gabriella "You are too young to know that. How about getting us the Christmas lights will you?" John nodded and proceeded to get the Christmas lights.

Troy and Gabriella was preparing snacks. "So" said Gabriella "How are you and Mandy?" "We broke up" replied Troy"I'm sorry I was a jerk when we were in high school." Gabriella smiled and said "Apology accepted"

The whole day, Troy and Gabriella enjoyed doing charity. As they were leaving, Sister Mary said"Thank you for your charity" and, the children waved goodbye to them.

Gabriella and Troy were walking and Troy said "How about a dinner?" Gabriella nodded and went to Troy's car. As the reached the restaurant, they didn't talked. When they opened the door of the restaurant, they saw a mistletoe above them. All of the customer inside the restaurant said "Come on! Kiss the girl!" Troy and Gabriella blushed. Troy said "Do you think we have too?" "Yes" replied Gabriella "We have too"

When they're lips met, the crowd cheered for them. It was kinda embarrassing but they didn't stop kissing. After they kissed, they hugged and Gabriella said"I love you Troy. Especially when it's Christmas" Troy smiled and said "I love you too"

2 months later, they became boyfriend and girlfriend again....All thanks to a mistletoe.

**AN:Aww! how sweet! Please review this story! I love Christmas! Though it's November, I can feel the Christmas spirit!**


End file.
